The present application relates to anionic block polyesters useful as soil release and antistatic agents. In addition to cleaning performance, laundry detergent compositions should have other benefits. One is the ability to impart soil release properties to fabrics woven from polyester and other fibers. These fabrics are predominantly co-polymers of ethylene glycol and terephthalic acid, and are sold under a number of trade names, e.g., Dacron, Fortrel, Kodel and Blue C Polyester. The hydrophobic character of polyester fabrics makes their laundering difficult, particularly with oily soil and oily stains. The oily soil or stain preferentially "wets" the fabric. As a result, the oily soil or stain is difficult to remove in an aqueous laundering process.
Products which have been used for their soil release and antistatic agents properties can be divided into several classes based upon the chemistry of the products.